Unexpected News
by IncurablyAwesome
Summary: By all rights, it shouldn't be possible. After all, this was Yugi; he couldn't really be...could he? Puzzleshipping


It had been five months since Yugi had found out, and he was still yet to tell Yami.

At first, he had thought it merely as a mistake; after all, it was clearly impossible. He couldn't really be…

Could he? All the signs were there; his moodiness, the constant aching…and the measuring tape didn't lie. It was a miracle that Yami hadn't noticed by now.

But he had come to his senses; Yami would inevitably find out eventually, and he, Yugi, wanted to be the one to tell him. It wouldn't be fair for Yami to just find out on his own.

So it was settled; as soon as Yami got home, he would tell him. There was nothing else to it.

Yugi was sitting on the edge of the couch tensely, waiting for his lover to return home. How would he say it? Would Yami be angry for not telling him sooner? Would he be a supportive partner?

Yugi bit his lip. What was he thinking? Of course he would be; he always was. He was _Yami_, after all. He would embrace the change that had come over Yugi, not regret it.

…Right? After all, this wasn't something that was supposed to happen to Yugi. Would Yami really be able to accept it?

Yugi was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened. He gulped; this was it.

"Yugi? Are you home?"

Yugi was already pulling himself to his feet; he winced at the sudden pain, but pushed it away before Yami saw. "Here I am, Yami!" he called hesitantly, approaching his lover.

Smiling tenderly, Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and kissed him.

Yugi closed his eyes for a second, wishing that Yami had given him a chance to speak. He wanted to get the telling over with.

It had at first looked at though it were simply a short welcome home kiss, but when Yami's tongue entered his mouth, and the kiss deeped, Yugi had to finally pull himself away.

"Yami, wait…" He gulped.

Yami instantly stopped, a look of immediate concern crossing his face. "Yugi? What is it, love?"

Yugi's heart was pounding.

What if he was wrong and he worked Yami up for nothing? No…he had let it go on for five months and it still showed no signs of stopping. He was sick of dealing with it alone; he wanted the love and support that Yami was always able to offer him.

"Yami, I…" He hesitated.

"Yugi?" Yami gently stroked Yugi's cheek. "What is it? You can tell me anything, love; you know you can."

Yugi closed his eyes. "Yami, I'm…" He opened his eyes again. Then, he stood on his tiptoes and whispered something into his lover's ear.

Yami stared at him.

"_What_?"

Yugi bit his lip, nodding. "It's true; I waited five months just to be sure."

"But…I don't understand…how…?"

Yugi gulped. "I don't either, Yami, but I…I-"

Yami's eyes were sick with worry. "You should have told me sooner, love; this is important for both of us."

A tear trickled down Yugi's face. "But I was scared, Yami; this shouldn't be happening. I- I mean, I'm _me_, I'm Yugi! I can't be…" He looked at Yami, his eyes awash with fear. "And I was afraid that you…wouldn't like it."

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, wiping the tear away. "How could you ever think that, love? You're my Yugi; I'll love you no matter what happens. I just wish you'd told me five months ago." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm excited, Yugi; I want to tell everyone."

Yugi blinked. "Y- you do?"

Yami laughed and picked Yugi up, swinging him around. His tears ceasing, Yugi laughed. "I'm so glad that you know now; it's been so horrible, keeping it a secret."

Still grinning, Yami set him down. "No more secrets, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

"Everything is going to change now," Yami said, as the reality of Yugi's news sunk in. "I mean, we're going to have to buy new clothes for you, just for the start; if it's been going on for five months, I'm amazed you still fit into everything you own."

Yugi grimaced. "Me too; some things have been getting a little tight."

Yami kissed him again. "First things first; we're calling all the friends together."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Yami called us here and nobody even knows why?" Tea asked, biting her lip.<p>

Joey nodded. "He didn't tell me, at least; all he said was that Yugi had something important to tell us."

Tea bit her lip. "I hope he's okay; if he's got some kind of terminal disease…"

Beside her brother, Serenity shook her head to reassure Tea. "It won't be anything like that; Yami sounded really happy."

They were gathered at a café; 'they' being everyone. Joey and Serenity had just arrived, and sat down – notably, Serenity had sat between Tea and Joey to avoid fights breaking out between Tristan and Duke over which of them was worthy of the privilege of sitting next to her. Ryou had showed up several minutes ago with a reluctant Bakura in tow. Mokuba had appeared on his own, only for a furious Seto to follow him in several minutes later, complaining about him running off without permission in order to come. Mai had claimed to have been 'coming this way anyway', and still insisted that she hadn't made an appearance as a response to Yami's invitation, and Marik had taken the liberty of bringing his siblings and the irritant Mariku along for the ride.

All that was left was for their hosts to appear and share their news. The two empty chairs at one end of the table were blaringly obvious amidst the babble of old friends.

"Everyone, thank you so much for coming!" Yami exclaimed, suddenly entering the café with a nervous-looking Yugi.

After everyone had exchanged their greetings, Yami and Yugi got right down to business, sitting together at the head of the table.

"We've got some important news to share," Yami began. "Now, I know that what we're about to tell you may seem impossible because of its subject being Yugi, but I can assure you now that it is one hundred percent true."

Everyone sat up in their chairs eagerly.

Yami gently nudged Yugi. "Go on; you can tell them."

Yugi blinked, surprised. "N- no…it's okay, Yami; I want you to."

Yami frowned. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded.

"Okay, then!" Yami jumped to his feet, a missive grin on his face. "Everyone; my Yugi is going through a growth spurt!"

A chorus of cheers erupted around the table, as Yugi hung his head, self-consciously, blushing.

Yami was right; everything was going to change now.


End file.
